What Happened In Vegas
by Sans Fire
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet in Vegas. Immediately attracted to eachother, they have a night on the town and wake up...married? The judge refuses to divorce them, so they have to survive 6 months without killing each other. Or falling in love. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Anemone: Boo!

Dokuro: AAAAAH!

Anemone:...okay. Right...anyway! CHANGED!! I've edited most (hopefully) of the grammar.

Dokuro: you're useless.

Gaara: For Christ SAKE! Okay. Disclaimer, Itachi. Be my guest.

Itachi: okay...um...Naruto doesn't belong to Dokuro, Anemone or Gaara.

Gaara: wtf?!

Itachi:...people...how many times? He belongs to Sasuke. (sigh) I hate my life.#

A blonde haired man bounced down the road, next to a red haired one, holding two cups of coffee.

"And, Gaara, I think we should probably book ahead so that we can get proper tables for your birthday" The blonde chirped happily

"Hai." Gaara looked quite bored, "Whatever you want, Naruto."

"And…what do _you_ want for your birthday?" Naruto, the blonde, smiled up at him, a large diamond ring glinting on his finger.

"Nothing."

"koi…come on. What do you want?"

"peace." He muttered under his breath making the kind hearted boy wince a bit and look down

"…" The kitsune kept his eyes cast down.

"I have to go." Gaara turned to leave but the blond grabbed his arm

"A kiss?" He pouted.

"right. Bye" He kissed his forehead, avoiding the blonde's waiting lips, and walked off. Naruto starred after him, smiling. As soon as he was round the corner the smile dropped, shattering on the floor. He looked at the second cup of coffee in his hand and poured it into the sewers, before walking to work.

________________________________________________________________________

BRING BRING BRING!!

SLAM. Sasuke growled and rolled over, falling out of bed. He snarled angrily and picked himself up, destroying his alarm clock.

"Come on. Wake up." The door rattled with a loud thump, thump, thump, "Sasuke! get UP!" a male voice screamed.

"Fuck off…" He crawled back into bed.

"No." The door splintered a second later

"damn it! I told you to stop doing that Neji!" He glared at his "Friend"

"Well then I will, when you get your lazy ass out of bed and don't be late for work. I woke up, got out of bed, traipsed all the way over here and YOU are still in FUCKING BED!"

"Neji! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke shouted, climbing onto his feet and trundling into the bedroom.

"…I LEFT MY PROSTITUTE TO GET OVER HERE, DAMN IT!!" He shouted, losing all dignity. "Ahem." He shut the door on the old woman that was glaring at him.

"You got a prostitute? That's fucking low."

"better then you. You're 23 and your still a virgin." Neji bit out harshly

"Shut up. At least I didn't lose mine to a drugged up stripper."

"C_hantelle_, was very nice actually." The Hyuuga snarled

"A _chav_ stripper. That is UBER low."

"Fuck off and get up."

"No." Neji sighed. He walked over to the sink, grabbed a vase and filled it with water

"I'm filling it, Sasuke."

"Fuck _off_."

"I'm coming over." The brunette side stepped the pile of dirty washing and stood over the bed, "5…4…3, 2, 1" He tipped it upside down

"OH MY FUCKING JAHOBA WITNESS!!"

XxXxXxXxX

"What do you need, Yamanaka-san?" The blue eyes gazed blankly at the blonde haired woman, who flicked her long fringe out of her eyes

"Naruto-kun, we all know you are the best and…Tim Burton has noticed you…so…I was wondering if you wanted to meet him and discuss some options. I know how much you admire him so-."

"re-really?! WOW! Omg! Sakura-chaaaann! I wuuuuuv you!!" He glomped his best friend, rubbing his cheek affectionately against hers

"Naruto-no-baka. Get off." She shoved him lightly before submitting to the death hug (she liked it really)

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, come on, come on…!" Sasuke starred intently at the little portable TV "A little bit…WOOOH!" He woot'ed as the horse sprinted through the finishing line, earning the Uchiha around £200

"Fuck." His colleagues groaned and paid him £25 each

"…" black and red eyes glared it the group of young adults. A black haired man stalked over to the cluster. "Sasuke!" The younger raven jumped and hid the TV quickly, resuming cutting the wood

"Get cutting over there, work faster!" He shouted out commands over the loud saw sounds .

"Sasuke. you're fired."

"What?! Come on, aniki, you cant be serious." He glared heatedly

"I am deadly serious, Sasuke, now get out." He hissed back at his foolish little brother.

"What?! You bastard!" Sasuke glared before storming out.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay, so make sure not to be seen when he comes in, okay?"

"…Naruto…haven't you gone a bit far?" Tenten looked at the extravagant room

"did I go over the top?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I hope he likes his present…" Naruto held up the tickets

"Naruto…you hate Vegas." The brunette girl took the Vegas tickets out of his hands, looking at them

"Yeah…but Gaara likes it so…I thought I would stretch for him."

"I bet that's not the only thing you stretch for." Tenten smirked

"Shut up! Pervert! Okay, anyway! People!! Surprise him when I bring him in!" He flapped his arms excitedly when he heard the lift coming up. He turned the lights down and walked over to the lift. It pinged and the doors slid open "Gaara!" The blonde squeaked happily, hugging his fiancé tightly

"Hey…Naruto…" He said, kissing him back slightly "Hey listen…I…need to talk to you…" The red head looked into the blue eyes

"Okay, that's great, but can we just…" The kitsune motioned into the living room, where all the people were listening, waiting for the raccoon to enter the room.

"No…Naruto, listen…I cant…do this."

"Why? Its only a few steps…"

"No, I mean, I cant marry you." He winced slightly when he saw the vacancy fill the beautiful blue eyes "don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing and your organizing skills saved me from big trouble but…I cant…live with this…energy…" He shook his head, "I'm leaving you…well, its my apartment so you'll be the one leaving but…I'm sorry…" He walked passed the blonde, into the living room to see everyone stand up slowly and _very_ awkwardly. The teal eyes widened

"Surprise…" Tenten whispered uncomfortably

"Oh…god, Naruto-" The door slammed, the sound of running echoing through the hallways. The red head looked around at all his friends and relatives

"Happy birthday…" She sneered at him and ran after her best friend.

XxXxXxXxX

"How did you manage that?" Neji sighed

"I was gambling."

"Okay, so you are a virgin with no job…"

"Yeah…"

"drinking way too much in a pub…"

"Yeah…"

"And depressed."

"Yeah."

"There's only one place to go."

"…where?"

"Vegas."

"**VEGAS!!**" The whole pub cheered loudly. The two men smirked and packed their bags

XxXxXxXxX

"Naru-chan…" Tenten comforted her sobbing friend

"I…what did I do wrong?" He whispered

"I don't know. Gaara's a twat. Your too good for him anyway, Naru-chan. Move on."

"…"

"Hey…what about those tickets that you brought him…?"

"The two to Vegas?"

"Hai."

"What about them?"

"lets go."

"What?"

"lets go to Vegas!"

4 hours later they were on a plane going to their destination

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey…do you think your finally going to loose your virginity?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up Neji."

"Touchy…"

"Fuck off and go buy Chantelle."

"Oooh, _**really**_ touchy."

"Shut up." They glared at each other before Neji unlocked the door to their room. They were both a bit drunk. "I'm gunna make a big drink with vodka and…rum…and gin…and tonic…and lemon…and beer…looooots of beer." Sasuke stumbled towards the kitchen. The Hyuuga laughed and walked towards the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxX

"What do you think Gaara's doing now?" Naruto asked Tenten through the shower glass

"I don't know…have a crisis about how he just let the most amazing guy slip through his fingers." She smirked, putting on her sleeping top and baggy trousers just as Naruto got out of the shower, sopping wet and naked. Tenten knew he was gay so didn't have to worry about being a pervert. Though, if he was straight she would snap him up in a second, the kitsune was damn hot. The (natural) blonde pulled on some boxers and smiled at her

"don't be silly…he's probably found someone else."

"Naah. Gaara's too hung up on you."

"Mmm…I don't think-" Suddenly the door opened to reveal a drunken brunette man.

"AAAH!"

"AAAH!"

"AAAH!" everyone screamed. Tenten jumped on him while Naruto grabbed the pepper spray. Neji flailed around with the evil brunette thing attached to his back while the blonde appeared in front of him with the mace

"NO-"

SPPPRRRRAAAAAYYY!

"AAAAAHH!" Neji dropped Tenten and clawed his eyes. The weapons master jumped on him again, pushing him back onto the bed and began hitting him over the head with a Light.

"What the fuck-" Sasuke stood in the door way, looking at the havoc, holding a very large, very toxic looking glass of alcohol

"AAAAH!" Naruto pounced, vase in hand. The Uchiha stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, crazy blonde straddling him. They wrestled for a good 10 minutes, mostly Sasuke having the shit beaten out of him by a vase but they all finally calmed down

"What the FUCK are you doing in OUR hotel room?!" Tenten screeched. Sasuke, mean while, was staring at the beautiful creature that was on top of him. the blonde was only wearing tight boxers that were black and said 'filthy monkey' with a monkey holding a banana over its crotch. the kitsune glared down at him, holding the pillow like a sword.

"Yeah! What are you doing in our room?!"

"This is our room!" Neji snarled at Tenten.

"No! this is OUR room!"

__________________________5 minutes later________________________________

"Hi…sorry I think there's been a mix up with the rooms." Neji told the man what just happened. He walked back over to the group (Sasuke, Naruto & Tenten) "He said there's nothing he can do." Naruto glared angrily and stalked over

"Hi...listen, I've just come from a really long way away...and I don't wanna have to stay in a room with two other guys cos otherwise I might get jumped on..." He whimpered, gazing up through his lashes, "So please, mister, can we have two rooms....?" He licked his lips, "All you have to do is type something in and then I'll be so~ happy!"

"I'm going to…do that…" He typed in the number.

The group watched as the scruffy little blonde walked back over and looked up at them all, grinning. He held up two room keys "And…they're president suits…"

"Wait a second…" Sasuke smirked and walked past the kitsune, back towards the man. "Hi, I know…that…you…Terry, can get some…benefits, I mean...my friend over there," He pointed to Naruto, "is a top layer, and he will sue you till you'll have to give us your organs when you die..." He grinned evilly.

Two minutes later Sasuke walked back over and brandished vouchers. "We can get into any club and get unlimited drinks, plus a limo to take us anywhere we want to go." He said, giving the tickets to the little blonde, who thanked him profusely

"This is great!"

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke and Naruto sat very closely in the limo, talking loudly (because of the music) to each other, while Neji and Tenten glared at each other in the back

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either." Both brunettes glared harder.

The blonde looked up at the raven

"What do you think your gunna do with those vouchers?"

"Take you somewhere…"

"Who said I was coming? We should get off here anyway." He motioned for Tenten to come. They climbed out of the hummer limo

"No, wait!" Sasuke hoisted himself out of the roof "One drink…" He gazed at the blonde Adonis.

"…one." Naruto beamed back. Tenten climbed back into the car, glaring at Neji.

They went to all the clubs, dancing and drinking. The raven and the blonde became closer and closer. They had been getting more and more flirtatious and horny until they were 1 millimetre away from fucking each other's brains out.

In the last club they went to, they were dancing wildly, grinding their bodies up against each others, arms tangled around each other's torso's. One of Sasuke's hands were against Naruto's ass, pulling their hips flush together as they swayed to the rhythmic beat, while the other tangled in the mess of blonde silky hair. Both of Naruto's arms were wrapped around the Uchiha's neck.

They were sweating, cheeks flushed from alcohol and the heat of the bodies pressed tightly against their own.

"I feel like you totally get me…" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, running his tongue along his neck seductively, stealing a bead of sweat of the pale skin.

"Me too…you understand…me." They both moaned loudly as their crotches were pushed together by someone shoving against Naruto's back. "Gods…Naruto…"

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke slammed the blonde onto the bed, grinding against the writhing kitsune roughly, making him moan louder and louder. They ripped each other's clothes off and made passionate love to each other.

Completely pissed out of their heads but loving every second.

* * *

Anemone: WOOOH!

Dokuro: Oh yeah! First chapter Dooooone!

Itachi: you are such a moron.

Anemone And Dokuro: Who?

Itachi: Both.

Gaara: Okay. Right. Please, please review or Anemone will get upset and "smex" me and Itachi up again.

Anemone: (sniff sniff) yeah!

Dokuro: and if you do review...we'll let you have your pick of the two and send the one you choose over, so you can smex them up!

Anemone: oh, and tell me if I should continue, I'm not sure but...hmm.

Gaara and Itachi: REVIEW!!!

Anemone: Shut up. Okay. On with the show!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Dokuro: SORRY! I'm So sorry it took so long, I just wanted to kneed out all the kinks cos I got a review telling me...well, basically that it was awful. So I wanted to make sure the grammer was better and stuff. SORRY!

Anemone: Shut up with you're 'sorry's' an shit. Christ, it's sickening.

Dokuro: ...sorry.

Anemone: AAAH!

Dominic: Whatever People! On with it!

Warnings: YAOI SASUNARU

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke, end of it.

* * *

What Happened In Vegas

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto woke in the morning with the worst headache that he had ever had. His temple was pounding horribly and his ass throbbing. He groaned and looked up. The bed was sticky and messy and there were bottles of alcohol littering the floor.

The blonde whimpered and rolled over until something caught his eye. He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in his ass (Gaara had been rougher) and starred at his finger.

On it was a gold ring that had two dice encrusted on it.

"oh…fuck." he looked up and saw a note stuck to the mirror.

'_I'll meet you in the lobby. Your hubby, Sasuke'_

XxXxXxXxX

"what am I gunna do?!" Sasuke looked at his friend for advice.

"well…so what that you married the first guy you bonked. He's fucking hot. I would fuck him any day…I mean, we can share right-"

"he's my husband! Shut the fuck up!" the raven's eyes flashed red making Neji wince. He was so fucking possessive it was annoying.

"I was only saying…god…" the brunette slouched in his seat "oh…there he is!" he pointed. The Uchiha looked up and saw his husband shuffle towards him. Tenten right by his side.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tenten! Help!"

"I know…its not the worst case scenario though."

"what is then?!…I _married_ the _rebound_ _guy_!" he whimpered

"I know. I know. Just…sit down and talk about it."

"okay…" they walked over and joined the raven and the brunette.

"hi…" Naruto smiled at Sasuke

"hello…"

"wow…I'm thirsty…" the raven pushed his orange juice towards the parched blonde, who drank it gratefully "thanks…"

"what's mine is yours…"

"um…so…yeah, we're married…"

"yeah…"

"wow…"

"yeah…um…yeah…"

"can…I have a quick word with you?"

"yeah." Sasuke stood up and followed the kitsune, unconsciously eyeing his ass that was moving under the jeans that he was wearing. _Heh,__ that's mine_…he glared at a stranger that was gazing at the blonde, before resuming his eye candy

"ahem." The black eyes shot up making the angel laugh "um…what are we going to do?" he turned back to the slots he was using.

Jackpot. Jackpot. Cherry.

"…get a divorce?"

"oh…yeah…that's a good idea…"

Cherry. Cherry. Lemon.

"should we do it now?"

"yeah…"

Lemon. Cherry. Jackpot.

"…"

"wait…did you dump me? because…I was dumping you."

Lemon. Pyramids…Cherry.

"no, I was dumping you…"

"no. I was dumping you!"

Jackpot. Dollar. Pyramids.

"dobe"

"don't call me that, teme!"

"GUYS!" Tenten shouted from the cafeteria

Pyramids. Cherry. Dollar

"right…let's just…get this over with." Naruto glared, forgetting he had put a coin in, and stalked towards the cafeteria again.

Sasuke sighed and put his hand on the machine, "hey! That's my quarter " the blonde scowled as the raven pulled the lever. He sighed and turned, following the blonde.

Jackpot. Jackpot. Jackpot.

"BING BING BING! YOU HAVE ONE THE JACKPOT!!"

Both the black and the blue eyes widened. They grinned simultaneously and pivoted. There were balloons falling from the ceiling and party poppers exploding

"well done! You have just won 3 million pounds!!" Naruto squealed and held onto the giant check while Sasuke held the other side

"I cant believe I won!" the blonde grinned happily

"I won!"

"…wait…no, I won. It was _my_ quarter on the machine that _I_ was using" Naruto glared

"but _I_ pulled the lever." Sasuke gave the Uchiha ™. He pulled the giant check

"…what's yours is mine, _honey_" the blonde smirked, "remember, we're married." He held up the engagement ring. Sasuke cursed.

XxXxXxXxX

"and…you want an annulment?"

"hai."

"…have you had sexual intercourse since you were married?"

"…um…" Naruto blushed while Sasuke glared at the judge

"are you saying that my husband and I don't have a good sex life?!" he demanded, slamming his fist against the table and standing up. This was the first sex life he had had and so he wanted it to be a fucking good one

"Sasuke! shut up!! We're meant to NOT have had sex, you idiot!"

"…we want a divorce."

"…why?" the judge glared at them, "you spoke vows of love. You should not disrespect them so foully." He snapped

"but…we weren't in love, we were under the influence of alcohol."

"it doesn't matter. I am freezing the 3 million for 6 months where I want you two to work out your differences. You will be living together and visit a couples councillor every month to report on how you are doing. If, by the end of the 6 months, the councillor thinks you two have put enough effort into trying to make the relationship work, and still want to get one, I will grant you a divorce."

"but-" Neji began to protest, he was Sasuke's lawyer.

"sir, I have been with my wife since I was 14yrs. She is the only woman I have ever been with and only woman I shall ever go with. I love her to bits but there are some days where I want to strangle her. I am now 66yrs. It is our 50th anniversary. We have gone through our ups and our downs but I tell you this, I would never go back on my vows." He snapped at them. "Uchiha Naruto" the blonde blushed slightly, "you are to move into Uchiha Sasuke's house for 6 months to try and work out your marriage." He pounded down the hammer to final the court.

XxXxXxXxX

"I cant believe you have to move in here…" Tenten carried the last of the boxes up to the top floor.

"I know…it's…filthy." Naruto nudged a dirty sock with his foot, look of disgust on his face.

"oh, the cow is here." Neji glared at Tenten, who snarled back. She put down the box and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning fiercely.

"you're an annoying little prick"

"you're an ugly fat whore"

"you're a slug"

"you're a witch"

"zombie"

"vampire" they were centimetres apart. Neji leaned closer, lips millimetres away when-

Smack. She slapped him with her phone.

"what do you think your doing?" she snarled and walked into the apartment.

XxXxXxXxX

"oi, teme. Where do I sleep? Where's the bed?"

"oh, the sofa's there, dobe"

"um…no."

"what?"

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa, I refuse."

"…fine. The beds in there." He pointed to a door. the dobe walked over and opened it

CRASH! The bed fell out of the cupboard making the kitsune scream in fright. "hahaha, you scream like a girl." The Uchiha sniggered

"you look like one."

"you were on the bottom, if I remember correctly, dobe."

"TEME!"

"just stating the obvious."

"shut up teme."

"dobe."

"teme."

"dobe."

"I'm going to sleep." Naruto snapped, crawling into bed, "eew…teme…it's all…wet…"

"oh yeah, I masturbated to you this morning." he smirked evilly, closing his eyes while he lay on the sofa, waiting for the explosion.

"TEME!! YOU MOTHER FUCKING TWAT!" the blonde leapt out of bed and scrambled onto the sofa, sitting squarely on the raven's bare, pale stomach. "why did you masturbate?!"

"felt like it."

"to me?!" he shrugged

"you're the only person who ever turned me on." he said, non-chant. Something bubbled in Naruto's heart. He smiled slightly but then glared

"that's still disgusting. Couldn't you…I dunno…change the blankets."

"oh come on, dobe, when we were in Vegas you were drinking it like it was liquid gold…" he smirked

"SHUT UP!" Naruto stomped over and lay in the cold, wet bed, trying to ignore the sniggers coming from his husband.

XxXxXxXxX

"dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe." Sasuke stood kicking the blonde in the side continuously until he woke

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" he screamed angrily

"…breakfast." A vain exploded on the kitsune's head

XxXxXxXxX

"DOBE! Get the FUCK out of the bathroom!" Sasuke shouted through the door, hammering on it

"wait a second, I need to go to the toilet." Naruto smirked smugly and continued to paint his nails, clean it off and repaint with a different colour. After another five minutes of hassling, the raven proceeded to piss on the kitsune's pillow.

XxXxXxXxX

They argued like this for the next month before Naruto sat the _original_ Uchiha down.

"okay teme, we have to go to the councillor this evening and she has to believe that we are a happy couple so that she will report back to the judge with a good word."

"…so what do we have to do?"

"…be happy together." They both winced.

* * *

Dokuro: Sorry it was so short!

Anemone: JUST SHUT UP!

Dokuro:...

Itachi: Meh, you're so submissive.

Dokuro: SHUT UP!

Anemone: Whatever. Review an I'll write quicker!!

Dokuro: (grumbles) like you even _write_ it.

Anemone: (glares) what was that?

Dokuro: Nothing!!

Itachi: _submissive_~!

Dokuro: REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU ITACHI IN A THONG AND CHAINS!!

Itachi: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T-

**This session has been cut off. Please press 'One' to try again. **

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dokuro:Okay, I didn't take TOO long to update! I like this story, so I'm gunna update faster now! Wooooh!!

Anemone:Right, here's the story!!

Itachi: Read it, Review it, then I'll come and get you. ;]

Gaara: Ffs, Itachi, you're not that sexy.

Sasuke: THAT IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL LIKE...THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!

Naruto: I dunno...he's quite sexy...

Sasuke:...==.== What did you just say, dobe? (glares)

Naruto: He's only sexy cos he looks a bit like you. Come on, teme, you can't stay mad at me. (Sways hips suggestively)

Sasuke:...O.O...

Itachi: You two are fucking weird.

Gaara: Fuck you, Naruto's my friend!

Itachi: And Sasuke?

Gaara:...Okay, Sasuke's weird-

Anemone: I DONT CARE WHO'S FUCKING WEIRD! YOU'RE ALL WEIRD! ON WITH THE GOD DAMN STORY BEFORE I BLOW YOU ALL TO HELL!

Everyone:...here's the story...enjoy.

* * *

What Happened In Vegas

Chapter 3

* * *

"Okay, have a seat and relax." The large breasted woman pointed to the leather couch. They sat simultaneously. The raven immediately scooped the little blonde up in his arms, hugging him against his chest while Naruto rested his cheek against his "love's" neck.

"So…you two…" she looked between the two, "how have you been doing?"

"Amazing! The best month of my life." Naruto smiled up at his hubby

"It's been incredible. I've never met anyone like Naruto."

"Me either."

"Mm-hmm…so…what are your hobby's?" she looked at Sasuke

"Oh…um, watching…Naruto. He's just…so beautiful. I keep on starring at him for hours…"

"…okay…"

"And listening! I love to listen to Naruto talk about everything. Every-little-thing-under-the-sun-every-_second_-of-the-day"

"Hahaha, yeah…teme here sure loves to do that."

"What about you Naruto?"

"I like to…give Sasuke...blow jobs!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" blood dripped from the raven's chin

"Smooth Naruto." Sasuke snapped, ignoring the strong nose-bleed

"Oh! I'm sorry! _'oh, I just love to watch him all fucking day!'_!!"

"Better then '_oh, my hobby is giving my hubby a blow job!_' REAL FUCKING REALISTIC!"

"Well you seemed to love it the first time round" the blue eyes flashed red dangerously

"Why, yes I did, before I realized how much of a fucking idiot you are!"

"ME an idiot?! Are you JOKING!? You must be, because you are the one that asked ME to get a drink FIRST!"

"What a _mistake_ that was! I wish I never **met** you!" the huge azure orbs suddenly widened more, hurt thick in his eyes. He pulled away from the cold embrace and looked back at Tsunade.

"I've had enough of this session." He stood up and walked out, ignoring Sasuke's feeble attempts on an apology.

"Well you seemed to have hurt his feelings…" Tsunade, the councillor stated

"I know…"

"Why do you think that your words hurt him so much?"

"Because he hates me?"

"No. the exact opposite. If he hated you he wouldn't care that you said it was a mistake you two ever getting a drink, therefore you were implying that it was a mistake that you two ever got married." The black eyes widened before he looked down, sad. "Go and apologies."

"Hai."

XxXxXxX

When Sasuke got home the blonde was already tucked up on the sofa, asleep. He sighed heavily and slouched on the bed. He didn't want to fight with Naruto…but why was it so hard?

He loved spending time with Naruto on that first night...he loved the way the blonde reacted to him, and he still did...the way he would blush, or laugh...but they just kept on fighting...

He wished he hadn't said that stupid comment, he hated the look of pain on his husbands lovely face...he rolled on his side and glanced over at the sleeping blonde. The moonlight illuminated his features. The boy was truly beautiful.

He had a slight button nose and his lips were full and plump. His hair shone like gold, covering his closed eyes. The lips were parted gently, his breath coming out in shallow pants of steam because of the cold air around them.

The blanket had been pulled off slightly so Sasuke could see the ripples of muscle on his tanned arms. He was no where near stocky but he was beautifully shaped. Muscular but not vulgar, lean instead.

Sasuke pulled himself out of bed and slowly shuffled over, gazing at the elegant form. He bent down, ever so slowly, and placed a gentle, loving kiss on his forehead. The skin felt so soft against his lips, the scent like honey and roses. He breathed deeply, unconsciously moving closer to the blonde teen.

He moved his nose and lips from his forehead to his golden locks, nuzzling his ear. Sasuke climbed onto the sofa, still unaware of what he was doing, and crawled against the kitsune's body, wrapping his arms around the other's torso. Pulling the unconscious boy against his chest, he fell asleep, lightly feeling Naruto hug him back.

XxXxXxXxX

BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP-SMASH!

"Sa-sannkyuu…" Naruto mumbled drowsily to his husband, snuggling closer against his bare pale chest. Both their eyes snapped open at the exact same time and they leapt away, falling of opposite sides of the bed, "TEME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MOLESTING ME IN MY SLEEP?!"

"I WASN'T! YOU WERE IN MY BED!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"…oh yeah. STILL! Shut up."

"God…what were you doing sleeping on me like that?!"

"_You're_ the one with morning wood…" Sasuke snapped

"Look at your own, hypocrite."

"Hn." The raven blushed brightly and jumped back into bed to hide the large bulge in his boxers.

"Baka. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Yeah, but that's when we…"

"What? _Weren't_ married?" the blonde chuckled lightly

"Hey…Naruto…about yesterday…"

"…" he tilted his head to the side in the most adorable fashion

"Well…I said that it was a mistake to ask you for a drink but…it wasn't…and I'm glad I met you. this doesn't change anything. I still hate you, you still hate me and we're still fighting tooth and claw for the money but…I'm really happy that I asked you on a date." By the time he was finished Naruto was starring at him like he was insane, "…what? Have I got something on my face?"

"Okay, who are you, where's my Sasuke and what did you do to him?" the raven smiled inwardly at the _'my Sasuke'_ that the cute kitsune used

"Shut up, dobe. I'm trying to be nice, but as you seem to have an anti nice-"

"I'm glad I met you too, okay?"

"…yeah…" they both glared at each other for a bit before they collapsed on the sofa, close to one and other, "wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah." They lay down and put on a movie called "Undead". It was about a cadaver (corpse that is often used for medical interns to dissect.) that haunted its interns. Half way through Naruto was clinging to Sasuke, arms wrapped tightly around his body and face buried in his midnight hair.

"Dobe. It's just a movie"

"Sh-shut up…it sca-scares me…" he whimpered softly and snuggled closer to his husband. Of course Sasuke had his arms wrapped around him as well. They lay like that until the movie finished, and even when it was, neither of them moved, afraid that they would shatter the precious moment of peace.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

They both jumped, Naruto more so…and _on top_ of Sasuke. they tumbled and rolled off the bed, landing with a thump on the ground.

"…What the hell happened?!" Neji looked at the messed up bed (Naruto moved around a lot), broken lamp shade (Naruto threw his shoe at the screen and missed) and finally the husband and _wife_ lying entangled on the floor. They were both panting and their cheeks were flushed "Sasuke, get up, we're going."

"What? Where-"

"The pub…probably pick up a few loose babes…fool around a bit, hell, maybe you'll get married to one of them too." The brunette had been drinking, Sasuke could tell. Naruto winced slightly at the mention. The older Uchiha shut his eyes, shaking his head at his twat of a friend

"O-okay…I'm gunna go out then…you…can use the flat if you want….just…change the sheets after you soil them." The blonde looked down on Sasuke, who was still on the floor. "…" he turned and walked out.

"What did he mean by _soil_ them?"

"You know…get cum on it from the babes…? And you call me stupid-" Sasuke stood up quickly

"What?! I would never cheat on Naruto!"

"…Idiot…why not? It's not like your in love with him or anything."

"…Y-yeah…I…I suppose…" he looked down, not wanting to admit the small pang in his chest.

"Exactly, lets go to a strip bar!" Neji cheered.

Half an hour later Sasuke sat in the corner of the dingy, smoke filled room that was painted dark red. There was a stage where some disgusting minger stripper was revealing him her tits. He had no reaction.

He sat pathetically in the corner, replaying the hurt look in the blue eyes. _I'm not in love with him._ Sasuke stood up and walked over to the pink haired slut

"Oi…do you want to go back to my place?" he felt a sick feeling well in his stomach

"Yeah honey, your so hot…I can already feel myself get wet…" she purred in a disgusting voice, bending over to reveal her empty bra.

"Hn." The…thing latched onto Sasuke's arm as they walked back to the flat.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hahaha…a-ah! Don't!!" Sasuke starred at the door in shock. Sounds of moans and laughter could be heard from inside. Neji didn't have a spare key and neither did Tenten…that meant…he glared harder as there was more giggling. Sakura, the pink haired whore, glanced up at the Uchiha

"U-um…"

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped, shoving her against the wall and kissing her brutally, bruising her lips without mercy (Vomits Ugh...omg...I'm so sorry!). Her lips were chapped and thin, not Naruto's.

A frame fell to the floor, smashing.

The door opened and out stepped Naruto. His face was in shock when he saw the two kissing against the wall. It quickly morphed into disgusted then utter hurt. Tears began to well in his eyes.

"..._bastard_..." There was no teasing hint to his usually warm voice.

He turned and rushed out. Sasuke starred after him in shock, looking round he saw a small orange cat sitting on the bed, pawing the pillow. It had been Naruto…playing with a cat…not betraying him at all…or screwing around…or even kissing someone…he had fucked it up…again…He felt a pair of hands go to his zipper. He snapped out of it and punched Sakura away, who fell to the floor brusquely.

He saw the frame that had smashed was one of him and Naruto in each other's arms smiling. The raven had his lips to the blonde's neck while the flustered kitsune had tried to push him away in the picture. It was such a sweet picture…and the frame had been smashed. (They had to decorate the house to look like they were married)

A bit of glass was lodged in the back of the frame, going straight through Naruto's heart…he lifted it up gently, tears welling in his eyes. The glass cut his hands as he touched Naruto's form

"Get out."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed hysterically, in fear of what he had just done. Why had he been fucking it up with Naruto…every time…he sat on the floor heavily, clutching his head. He picked up the phone and dialled his number...

"_I'm sorry, my phone is switched off. Leave your name and number and speak to ya soon!_" he chirped down the other end of the line. He looked up and saw it was 3am. He squeezed his eyes shut.

He just hoped Naruto would be okay.

* * *

Dokuro: Dun-Dun-DUUUN! Okay, just a short note here-Sorry this was an angsty chapter! I'll update soon I promise! And I apologies once again if there are any awful spelling/grammar mistakes!! It's not my fault!!

Anemone: Anyhuu, aside from you're boring "I'm so crap blah blah", I hope you like it!

Naruto: Review pwease!

Anemone: I'll give you a cookie and a link to some saucy/cute/sexy sasunaru yaoi~! No jokes! I will!

Naruto: R (for R rated ;P)

Sasuke: E (for ecstasy ;])

Naruto: V (for...violent orgasms!)

Sasuke: I (for Idiot. (Glances at Naruto))

Naruto: E (for _Etabilec_. _**Celibate**_ backwards...which is what _you_ are going to be, Sasuke, if you don't shut up. ==.==)

Gaara: W (for WHIPPED!)

Sasuke: ! (In state of shock.)


	4. Chapter 4

Anemone: RRRAAWG!!

Dokuro: Anemone, shut up. Right, I'm SORRY!! I'm sorry I took so long for the update, but I, to be honest, totally forgot about updating this story and focused on writing it. And now I've almost finished the next chapter too!!

Gaara: Why do you hate me?

Anemone: *Gasp* I would NEVER hate you!

Dokuro: For Christ sake!! On with the story!

Itachi: Disclaimer-Naruto is owned by Kishimo-

BANG!!

Everyone: OMG SASUKE! YOU KILLED ITACHI!!!

Itachi: Not...quite...de-

BANG BANG BANG BANG **BANG**!!!

Sasuke: Anyone else got a problem?!

Everyone:...

* * *

It was 5 in the morning when Neji called

"What?!" Sasuke shouted angrily

"It's Naruto…"

"What…?"

"He's at my house, he's drunk and passed out…" Sasuke winced, putting his head in his hands, "it looks like he got drugged at some club…" His eyes widened, "I saw him there, completely out of it and brought him-"

"Are you at your house?"

"What-"

"Are you at your house?!"

"Yes. Yes, why?"

"What drug?"

"I think it might have been a date rape drug, possibly gamma hydroxybutyric acid or ketamine hydrochloride …some guy was making out with him but he was totally zoned out, he was in the red silk room (a room in the club that was for sex). I stopped him just before he fucked Naruto, the poor blonde was already naked. I cant tell if he was raped or not…if so he must have-well, I don't see anything…" Sasuke's fists clenched in anger. It was his fault. The Uchiha jumped in the car, speeding down the motor way.

"I'll be there in a second."

"Sasuke, you live North West side of Tokyo, I live South East there's-" Car tires screeched outside and the raven was already stalking round the house to find Naruto.

"WHE-"

"In the living room." Neji sighed. Great. Sasuke on a good day was pissed. Now he was REALLY pissed. Sasuke walked in and saw Naruto lying on the sofa, unconscious.

"Naruto…wake up…its time to go home…wake up Naruto…" He pulled the blonde onto his lap and tapped his cheek lightly.

"Sasuke, I think your missing the point."

"What point?!" He snapped angrily.

"You are getting clouded by Lust. Don't. Ignore it. You want the 3million don't you?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"Then don't care for your opponent." Sasuke looked down at the peaceful blonde. For some reason he looked so vulnerable.

"Right…Don't care for your opponent." He let Naruto's head fall back onto the sofa. Silent tears seeped out of the corner of the tanned boy's eyes.

Neji smirked at the raven in the kitchen

"I see where you're going…gosh you're smooth."

"What?"

"Well…what's your plan?" O_h fuck…make up something quick just to shut him up._

"Oh, right." Sasuke was always good at thinking on his feet, "by getting Naruto to trust me…and love me, then kick it right out under his feet and get the full satisfaction of the money, and see my enemy fall as hard as possible." He winced inside. How could he say that…

"That's my boy!"

XxXxXxXxX

Tenten gazed at her friend sadly. As soon as she had heard what happened, she rushed him to hospital, surprised that Sasuke hadn't already. Normally the original Uchiha was protective over Naruto, fussed if there was only a little thing that had gone wrong.

But now, when his husbands been drugged and possibly raped, he does nothing but speaks about it as though it was trivial. Like it didn't matter to him.

Something had changed and she didn't like it. She was sitting by the kitsune's bed when he woke. He coughed for about 5mins before taking a sip of water. He lay back down and curled into a tight ball. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and she could hear him quietly crying.

"Naruto…It's okay…you're okay now." She whispered.

"No…No it isn't…" he choked out a sob, "…wh-where's Sasuk-ke?" He hiccuped, looking at the empty chair beside him.

"Oh…he…had to go on a meeting…" She glanced away for a second.

"…Liar…" He whispered then shut his eyes. His hand drifted to his left hand, touching the wedding ring that Gaara had given him. He still hadn't taken it off after he replaced the crappy one Sasuke had given him.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" He spoke softly, "I just want this over with…I only…want to be at peace." He drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been a week since Naruto was discharged. He was back at the Uchiha flat and currently sitting at the dinning room table, cutting vegetables. He hadn't spoken, smiled or even looked at the other Uchiha. He felt disgusted that his "husband" would do that…cheat on him like that, then not even visit, once, to see him when he had spent a week in hospital…

He didn't sleep in the bed or the sofa, but piled up duvets in the bath. He left before Sasuke woke up and got back after the raven had fallen asleep. Finally it was their forth councillors meeting.

Naruto arrived a little late, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. He smiled slightly and sat down as far from Sasuke as possible. Tsunade took note of this and continued.

"How are you two doing?"

"Fine." Sasuke's quick reply.

"No…we're not fine…I…I don't want to do this any more…" He sighed, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. The big breasted woman frowned, jotting down a few more things.

"Why is that, bra-I meant, _Naruto-kun_?"

"Because…I always…always try and be someone else's idea of perfect… I did it with Gaara…I extorted myself so I could fit his exact mould and I still didn't feel good enough…"

"You cant let go, can you?" Sasuke snapped rudely.

"What do you mean by that, _commitment phoebe_?"

"You cant even take the ring off. Its painful how obvious that you still love him, how do you think I feel? Married to a man who's in love with another?"

"At least I don't go _fucking_ everyone else behind my back…and I don't love Gaara any more…" He whispered the last bit, pathetically.

"Yes you do. You cant even get rid of the ring!"

"Well I'm sorry that the one you brought me was from a vending machine in Las Vegas!" He ripped the large blue diamond one off and threw it at Sasuke's face. It hit his chest and fell weakly on his lap. The diamond seemed to loose its colour. "And you know what, _Uchiha_. Since you seem to love fucking around so much, why don't you propose to one of the sluts you shag!?" He shouted, throwing the dice golden ring, that he had ripped off a chain that he had on his neck, at the stunned Sasuke.

The raven looked down feebly. They were both wet. He looked up again and saw tears streaming down the blonde's face.

"Has…Sasuke cheated on you…?"

"Yes. But I don't care. He can do whatever the fuck he wants." He sat back down on another sofa and brought his legs to his chest.

"I didn't cheat on you Naruto. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Oh, so you were just randomly making out with a prostitute then?"

"I…I thought you were with someone…inside our room…because I heard you giggling…and I was…" He muttered the last bit.

"You were what, Sasuke?" She asked curiously.

"Jealous. I was jealous." He snapped before crossing his arms in a huff.

"Jealous? You're ridiculous. I would never cheat on someone, loved or _not_" He hissed, "but you know what, I don't care who you sleep with. Just…don't talk to me until the hearing." He stood up and grabbed his coat, running out of the room.

Sasuke watched him go and slouched back onto the sofa, covering his face with his hands.

"You…screwed up again Sasuke…"

"I know…"

"Why?"

"I…I cant help it. it's not fair…that…I meet someone who I like…I lose my virginity too and I feel closer to any person I ever have and…all I do is fuck it up…"

"Sasuke…it's okay…what made you go to a…strip club anyway?"

"M-my 'friend'…Neji…he wanted to go…"

"Hmm…this Neji fella…seems strange. Well anyway, don't worry about it. Go back and see how he's doing, hai? And don't screw it up again." She rolled her eyes and threw the Uchiha out (not literally).

He walked back home in the rain. Sasuke unlocked the door and walked in but frowned when he saw no beautiful blond lying on the bed. He looked around.

"Naruto?" He called out, "Naruto? you home?" The raven glanced around until his ears pricked, a soft sob reached his ears. He ran to the bathroom and saw the small blond curled in a ball, crying his precious heart out. "Naruto!" He walked to the kitsune's side and hugged him tightly, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"G-g-go…go aw-away…" He whimpered.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry…" The pale boy buried his nose in the golden locks, "I never cheated on you…"

"…"

"I wouldn't…you're the only person I have ever been attracted to…and…Neji said something…and…he…I'm sorry…" He crouched down and pulled the shivering blond against his chest, "please don't cry…"

"So-sorry…" He wiped away the tears and glanced up with glazed eyes.

"Don't apologies…" Sasuke's cool, minty breath whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Why…?"

"Because you didn't do anything wrong…" Their faces were drawing closer.

"I did…" He pushed his face into the black locks of hair.

"What?"

"You…said…I still love Gaara…" He mumbled against his ear, as though it was urgent. Sasuke could smell the alcohol on his lips. "Why…why weren't you there when I was drugged?" He whimpered, "I was scared…and you weren't there…" Sasuke felt his shoulder wet with tears. He tightened his hug. "All I wanted was you there to hug me…I was so alone…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"The doctor said I might have been raped and I didn't have you there to tell me it was okay…why…why weren't you there, Sasuke? "

"I…Neji…he…told me I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?"

"Care for you…"

"Teme…"

"Dobe…" By now Sasuke was lying on top of the blonde, Naruto's back pressed to the cold hard bathroom floor. The raven gazed down at his husband. He leant down so their faces were millimetres apart.

"What are we doing?"

"Falling." His pressed his cold, thin lips to the warm plump ones. They immediately wrapped their arms around each other, lips meshing together. Naruto arched against the muscular chest as Sasuke kneaded his ass. The raven smirked at the mewl that he got from the panting blond.

He began to kiss down the tanned neck, gently nipping it, when Naruto's hands shot to his shirt buttons, undoing them while the seme unzipped their trousers, grinding their hips together. They were desperate to feel each other again, to brush one bit of your body against another persons…to wake up in the one you love's embrace...

The raven stuck three digits in the blonds hot mouth, biting back a groan as he sucked and licked them, covering them with saliva, before he ripped his hand away, pressing his fingers into Naruto, watching as he moaned and twisted at the feeling of being stretched.

Pearls of precum slid down the Uchiha's engorged penis,

"God…Sasuke…" He whispered, pressing up against his husband. The raven kissed him, ripping off his clothes and positioning his throbbing member at the tight ass.

"Ready?

"Hai." Sasuke thrust forward. Naruto arched off the floor, screaming in both pain and pleasure. He had forgotten how massive Sasuke was. He was so pissed the last time he couldn't remember.

They continued their sloppy love making until they came, fireworks exploding inside them, eyes washing out all with white. "Ho-how…the… fuck…ar-are you so good…?" The blonde rolled over, lying on top of the other Uchiha.

"Because…I don't know…you're the first person…by the way."

"First person what?"

"You…you took my virginity…"

"…" Naruto looked up at him. Their eyes suddenly widened. They pushed away from each other and gasped.

"…"

"What did we just do!?"

"Ha-had sex…"

"Let's…just not talk about this…"

"Yeah."

"Like...ever…"

"Yeah…"

"Th-that was good though…"

"Yeah…"

"Since we've already...One...One more time wouldn't hurt, right…?"

"_Nooo_…" Sasuke pounced on the squealing blonde, who giggled and laughed as his husband ravaged him. It turns out that _more_ then one time wouldn't hurt either. And it also turns out it did a bit of good.

XxXxXxXxX

In the morning, both boys were beaming. Naruto had cooked them both breakfast and since it was Saturday they both had the day off. The raven had noted that the blonde was particularly happy today, even if he did have a slight limp.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well…you're going to be living here for a while, so lets unpack these boxes."

"Okay…I have a lot though…so bare with me." Naruto smiled softly. He was wearing a fluffy dressing gown that was too big for him so it hung off his shoulder to reveal smooth tanned skin. Sasuke smiled back and leant over the table, giving him a quick kiss before standing up and taking the plates away.

They spent half the day unpacking countless boxes of clothes, pictures and random objects. While the raven was skimming through photo's he saw something that was in a golden frame. It was a picture of a Light house. It was beautiful. He could see Naruto at the bottom of it, standing next to the massive red and white tower, holding his hat on because of the wind whipping around him.

"That's such a beautiful place…Up in the isle of Fox." His sweet voice was right next to the pale ear, making him jump. Though of course, the great Uchiha would _never _admit that.

"You look so cute there." Sasuke pointed to the small him.

"Shut up. It's a lovely little Light house…We should go there some time."

"Yeah…That sounds nice."

"Anyway, let's get packing." Suddenly the Uchiha noticed something. He grabbed the slim tanned wrist of his left hand and pulled it closer, for inspection. Naruto tumbled onto his lap and gave a half hearted glare, "Teme!"

"You're…wearing the ring…The one _I_ gave you…"

"Yeah…" The kitsune looked down, blushing. Sasuke smiled and kissed his cheek before moving lower to his lips, melding them against the plump ones of his koi. Naruto moaned, tangling his finger's in the black hair and pulling him closer.

The raven crawled over the table and pushed the blonde back, straddling his hips and grinding against him.

"Oh. Dear. God." They both broke away quickly, gasping loudly. Sasuke shot up and Naruto jumped, quickly pulling the other Uchiha's hand out of his boxers and tried to look innocent. There, in the door way, stood Neji. "What the hell were you two doing?!" He shrieked in dismay.

"U-um…" Naruto looked down, cheeks flushed.

"Nothing that concerns you, Neji." Sasuke growled, remembering what Tsunade had said. Every time something went wrong, Neji was the cause.

"Nothing that concerns- listen Sasuke, I am trying to get your head straight. All this little slut is trying to do- He just wants the money! And that's all you want, remember what you told me?!"

"Wh…what?" Naruto frowned. Uh-oh…everything was heading down hill, all the smiles, kisses, hug's, the love…

Sasuke's POV

"Tell him what you told me!"

"Shut up Neji."

"Go on, repeat it."

"Just shut the fuck up Neji! I love-"

"He said _'by getting Naruto to trust me…and love me, then kick it right out under his feet and get the full satisfaction of the money, and see my enemy fall as hard as possible.' _So, still want to fuck him, _Naruto_?" The azure eyes gazed at me with something worse then hate. Utter disappointment.

"Naruto, no, I said that to shut him-"

"…I don't care, Sasuke." I felt my heart stab. I had just got everything perfect…Just got them in a place where we might not have had to get a divorce at all…We might have been able to stay together forever… "I just…I don't care." He stood up and walked out, leaving me heart broken. I rounded on my 'friend'.

"How. Fucking. _Dare_. You." I bit out harshly.

"Hey, I was only doing you a favour."

"You BASTARD!" I screamed, slamming my fist into his cheek. He stumbled back and braced himself against the counter.

"What the fuck, man?!"

"Stay out of my life Neji." I snarled and turned, sprinting out of the house, after the love my life.

* * *

Anemone: Okay, so, now that Itachi's in hospital, what did everyone think?

Dokuro: Hmm...

Itachi: Has that law suit gone through on Sasuke?

Anemone: I'm afraid, since Naruto's hokage, he cancled it.

Itachi:...HE FUCKING SHOT ME!!

Dokuro: I'm sorry, just rest.

Itachi:...But...but...Whose gunna do the strip tease?!?!

Anemone: Well...(plays dirty music)

Dokuro: NO!!! (Destroys player)

Shikamaru: Okay, so...I guess I'm forced to, being the most sexiest person...(sigh)...troublesome.

Kiba: Uh-uh!! I got the beastality side down!

Shikamaru: You're a moron.

Kiba: SHUT UP!

Anemone: SO we've decided. You people have a choice of Kiba, (disabled) Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino.

Everyone: REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT, IF YOU DIDN'T...GO AWAY!!


End file.
